warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oakheart
Oakheart is a reddish brown tomRevealed in the allegiances of Into the Wild with amber eyes.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 408 History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy'' :In the prologue, when Bluestar is drowning in the river after the dog attack, she hears Oakheart's voice telling her how to swim, although he is dead. He convinces her to swim to shore, because their kits, Stonefur and Mistyfoot, were waiting for her. :He was at the Gathering when Bluestar, then an apprentice, Bluepaw, first met Crookedpaw, his brother. :Oakheart was once chased off ThunderClan territory by Bluefur when he was sunning himself on Sunningrocks. Bluefur spat insults at him and attacked, causing Oakheart to throw Bluefur into the river. He told her stand up when she was "drowning" in the most shallow part of the river. They soon fall in love. :When ThunderClan takes a patrol to RiverClan to ask for Sunningrocks back, Oakheart tells Bluefur to meet him the next day at moonhigh at Fourtrees. :At Fourtrees, Bluefur and Oakheart meet. There,poopfurchallenges Oakheart to a race to the top of one the four oaks. Oakheart then reveals he can't climb, and when Bluefur shows him how to climb, together they climb up one of the oak trees. Once at the top, Oakheart vows to teach Bluefur how to swim. Bluefur had no interest, for she feared the water because of Goosefeather's prophecy "Like fire you will blaze through the forest, but beware: even the most powerful flames can be destroyed by water". Oakheart and Bluefur then build a nest in one of the roots of the great oaks. Bluefur then becomes pregnant with their kits, Mosskit, Mistykit and Stonekit. :In a meeting at the border Oakheart tries to convince Bluefur to join RiverClan, or let him join ThunderClan. Bluefur refuses both and insists on raising the kits as pure ThunderClan. When Tawnyspots, the ThunderClan deputy, becomes ill, Bluefur makes a choice and gives the kits to Oakheart to raise as she doesn't want bloodthirsty Thistleclaw to be deputy. Bluefur can tell that Oakheart doesn't understand why she is giving up the kits, but he agrees to take them all the same. :Bluefur takes the kits to Sunningrocks for Oakheart to take them to RiverClan. When doing so, Mosskit freezes in the snow and Bluefur buries her, and takes Mistykit and Stonekit to him. Oakheart takes the kits to RiverClan, and never speak to each other again after this meeting, fearing some cat would put some connections to two strays found in RiverClan to Bluefur's lost kits. :When Hailstar dies, Oakheart's brother and the deputy, Crookedjaw, becomes leader of RiverClan, taking the name of Crookedstar. He asks Oakheart if he want to be deputy, but Oakheart declines, saying he hadn't earned it yet, but he would someday. Timberfur becomes the new deputy of RiverClan. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :In the prolouge, Oakheart, now the deputy of RiverClan leads RiverClan into battle against ThunderClan at Sunningrocks. He is challenged by the ThunderClan warrior, Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw tells him to get off ThunderClan territory. Oakheart the replies that Sunningrocks belong to RiverClan now. During the battle, the ThunderClan deputy, Redtail realizes that ThunderClan can not match RiverClan's number of warriors, and he orders ThunderClan to retreat. Oakheart then yells a battle cry signaling that Riverclan has won Sunningrocks. :Later, when a ThunderClan apprentice, named Ravenpaw returns from the second battle at Sunningrocks, he says that Oakheart was leading a party of RiverClan warriors toward Sunningrocks. Ravenpaw said that Tigerclaw told Oakheart to back down, but Oakheart said that RiverClan had to be fed. When Tigerclaw returns, he said that Oakheart killed Redtail, but he was able to avenge Redtail's death by killing Oakheart. Afterwards, the ThunderClan apprentice, Graypaw, remarks that Oakheart was one of the greatest warriors in the forest. :At a Gathering, a ThunderClan apprentice named Firepaw, listens to Tigerclaw talk about the battle at Sunningrocks, but he doesn't mention Oakheart's death. Firepaw assumes it's so he doesn't offend RiverClan warriors. But, when Ravenpaw tells the story, at the same Gathering, he says that Redtail raced past him yelling, "Oakheart is dead!" Firepaw is then confused, because he thought that Oakheart killed Redtail and Tigerclaw then killed Oakheart. But according to Ravenpaw, Redtail killed Oakheart. :Later, Ravenpaw confirms that Redtail killed Oakheart, not Tigerclaw. Forest of Secrets :His daughter, Mistyfoot, has her four kits in this book. :In the prologue, Oakheart is shown carrying two unamed kits into RiverClan territory. He takes them to a RiverClan queen, named Graypool and asks her to care for the kits. Graypool demands to know where the kits came from but, all Oakheart will tell her is that he didn't steal the kits. After much arguing, she finally agrees to take care of the kits, but after Oakheart leaves when she is feeding them she smells the scent of an enemy Clan. :When Fireheart and Graystripe visit Ravenpaw, so he can tell them the story of Sunningrocks again. Ravenpaw tells them that when Redtail attacked a RiverClan warrior and also Oakheart's son, Stonefur, Oakheart came out of nowhere and said "No ThunderClan cat will ever harm that warrior," refferring to Stonefur. Ravenpaw then says that Redtail sprung on Oakheart, knocking them both off of a cliff, under an overhang, and a rock collapsed on top of them. Then Redtail came and yelled that Oakheart was dead. Ravenpaw tells them that Oakheart was killed by a rockslide, not Redtail. :Later, Fireheart goes over to RiverClan to talk to Oakheart's daughter, Mistyfoot, who confirms that Oakheart was killed by a rockslide, but has no idea why Oakheart said that Stonefur would not be harmed. When he goes over the seond time to RiverClan, Mistyfoot brings Graypool. Graypool then reveals to Fireheart that Mistyfoot and Stonefur came from ThunderClan, but that is all she knew. :After Bluestar discovers that Fireheart had been going to RiverClan she then confirms that Mistyfoot and Stonefur both came from ThunderClan. She also reveals that they were her kits, and Oakheart was the father. She tells the whole story of how she and Oakheart met and when she gave up her kits, so she could become deputy, instead of the blood-thirsy, ambitious Thistleclaw. A Dangerous Path :His son, Stonefur, becomes deputy of RiverClan after Leopardstar becomes the leader. :Although he doesn't formally appear, right as Bluestar dies she has a look of peace in her eyes and she then says "Oakheart, have you come for me? I'm ready." Signaling that she is at peace. The Darkest Hour :Although he doesn't formally appear, his children are tortured by Tigerstar because they are half-Clan, resulting in the murder of Stonefur. :Later, Mistyfoot becomes the new deputy of RiverClan, after Tigerstar dies. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Oakheart chose the RiverClan representative to go on the great journey to meet Midnight. Despite Bluestar's challenge of his choice, he chose Feathertail, and appeared to her in a dream to tell her of her duty. So in turn, he challenges and jokes at his mate's choice, but not in an offending tone. When Bluestar challenges him, he retorts, saying, "Was she not well mentored?". (This was because Feathertail's mentor was Mistyfoot, Bluestar and Oakheart's daughter.) In the Omen of the Stars Series ''Fading Echoes :Althought, he doesn't formally appear, his daughter, Mistyfoot, becomes Mistystar, the leader of RiverClan, after Leopardstar dies. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock mentions that Mosskit should be proud of Oakheart for raising Mistystar and Stonefur to be strong, respected warriors. When Rock talks about Crookedstar, he mentions that when he brought Mistystar and Stonefur to RiverClan, he came to Crookedstar with a tale of finding two kits lost in the snow. Oakheart gave his two kits to Graypool, one of the oldest queens in RiverClan. He knew she would recognize their scent, but he trusted her to keep quiet. Rock tells Mosskit that all three of his kits inherited Oakheart's strength and courage. Battles of the Clans :He does not make an appearance, but Tigerstar mentions him when he is taking the reader on a tour of the old territories. At Sunningrocks, he points out the spot where he claims Redtail cornered Oakheart in a narrow gully and attacked him, then stepped back when he was dying. Trivia *He has been mistakenly described with green eyes.Revealed in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, page 421 Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Bluestar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 452 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: :Mistystar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Son: :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Shellheart:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Lilystem:Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Crookedstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandkits: :Reedwhisker:Revealed in and Erin Hunter Chat :Three Unknown Kits of Mistystar's: Status Unknown Niece: :Silverstream:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 155 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandniece: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member Grandnephew: :Stormfur:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 221 Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Supporting Character Category:RiverClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Senior Warrior Category:Deputy Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Warriors